Episode 359
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 463 p.9 and 464 p.3-19 | excredits = no | eyecatcher = Robin - Zoro | rating = 8.4 | rank = 6 }} "Perverted Connection? Sanji's Stolen Dream" is the 359th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary It looked like the end for Sanji as Absalom used his Devil Fruit ability, but Sanji comes back with anger and starts beating Absalom to death, after revealing he always desired the Suke Suke no Mi, the Devil Fruit which allowed Absalom to turn invisible. Meanwhile, Luffy is still having trouble with Gecko Moria's Shadow, the Doppleman, who uses him to turn into bats. Luffy finally finds a way to attack Moria by using Gomu Gomu no Stamp. The Horo Horo fruit user, Perona, is still being chased by Usopp who in turn is being chased by Kumashi, but Perona gets away. Usopp stops Kumashi and catches up to Perona who is floating in mid air out the window; she then calls herself the "Ghost Princess". Long Summary Sanji shows his flames of rage to Absalom while Nami is still unconscious. Absalom recovers and learns that Sanji is angry with him over his stolen dreams. Absalom prepares to send the cook flying, but Sanji insists that he removes his hidden bazookas on his arms. To keep Nami out of harm's way, Sanji kicks away the bazookas. Sanji knows how Absalom can make objects invisible with his Clear-Clear Fruit. Sanji points out that Absalom ate the fruit and robbed him of the dream of seeing naked women. Absalom insults Sanji as a pervert and is kicked again. He then tears off his jacket and increases his muscle mass. Even so, Sanji kicks him again. Absalom makes himself invisible again and shows his determination to marry Nami. The cook loses sight while cradling Nami and the invisible man hits him, mocking how he would sacrifice himself and uses a phantom hand and leg attack on him, but Sanji continues to carry Nami away. Absalom then makes a sneak attack, hurting Sanji badly and forcing him to drop Nami. Sanji regrets how he doesn't want to soil Nami's dress with blood but accepts he didn't take the Clear-Clear Fruit and decides to stay visible after all. Absalom closes in, but Sanji grabs the invisible commander. As Absalom bombards his opponent, Sanji retaliates with an Extra Hache barrage and sends him flying into a wall. Meanwhile, Luffy is getting pecked on by the Brick Bats until he kicks them off, but they turn into the Doppelman yet again. The Doppelman becomes Brick Bats again and continues to harass the captain until they are forced back. With Luffy's rage fuming, he uses a Gum-Gum Stamp to kick Moria. Elsewhere, Usopp continues chasing Perona with Kumashi behind him. The bear zombie tries to smash himself into the sniper who dodges each time until Kumashi is crushed by some debris. The zombie continues to chase Usopp but then he uses a Flame Ball to light Kumashi on fire, then spills some oil to make a fiery trail. As he is confident that Perona will not stand a chance, Usopp is startled by the Ghost Princess who is floating outside. She vows that once Usopp is out of the picture, the rest of the Straw Hats will be her next targets. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The Japanese broadcast of this episode was censored due to the resemblance with the still recent Akihabara massacre, in which a man stabbed at least 12 people with a dagger, killing 4 of them. These changes involved the removal of shots, alterations to the original animation and the replacement or removal of some sound effects. **In the TV version, Absalom kicks Sanji in the back to throw him off balance rather than stabbing him. Oddly, Sanji's comment about getting blood on Nami's dress is retained. **In the TV version Absalom's footsteps give him away rather than stepping in a pool of blood. The mark he leaves is retained, but is apparently left on the floor. **In the uncut version, Absalom spits blood from his mouth during his final attack. This blood is removed in the TV version. *The Japanese DVD release, as well as some international releases, contain the uncut version with the stabbing scene intact. *Strangely, the FUNimation English dub uses the altered sound effects from the Japanese TV version, despite the English DVD release including both the uncut visuals and the uncut Japanese audio. *When Sanji removes the knife from his back, the knife was covered with blood, but when he throws it away it was seen clear. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 359 de:Suke Suke no Innen? Ubawareta Sanji no Yume